


Monster

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: Monster [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Completed, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Summary: Mellissa discovers that Scott is a werewolf, kicks him out and Scott joins Derek's pack





	Monster

Title: Monster  
Extended Title: In Which Mellissa Thinks That Scott is Possessed  
Summary: Mellissa discovers that Scott is a werewolf, kicks him out and Scott joins Derek's pack  
Language: English  
Genre: Family/ Hurt/ Comfort  
Rated: T  
Teen Wolf Characters: Scott M, Derek H, Mellissa M  
Quote:"Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them."―Veronica Roth,Divergent

*One Shot*

Mellissa McCall stared horrified at what her son had become. God he was possessed by a demon!

She scuttled back away from him.

Scott looked sad, after a few seconds of staring at her he ran and caught up with the other creature with red eyes and the lizard guy.

After Mellissa's thoughts calmed down a bit she sat on the ground and jolted up as she heard straining noises come from the cell next to her. A triumph exclamation declared that the Sherriff got out of the chains his son had put on him, due to Matt.

He quickly unlocked her cell door and told her to go home; she nodded and somberly walked to the car, once in the safe confinement of the car she broke down.

Her son was gone and in place was a monster!

_ TEEN _ WOLF _ LINE _ BREAK _ TEEN _ WOLF _

_With Scott _

Scott sighed and looked up at his house, he could smell his mother's terrified scent, he had seen the horror in her eyes… god she didn't and wouldn't understand!

"Scott…." Derek softly says and lays his hand on his arm. "We can just leave; we don't have to do this."

Scott stares at Derek's hand on his arm, taking comfort from the physical contact that his wolf craved he smiled- more of a grimace- and held onto the alphas hand before letting go.

"I can do this."

"If you need me… you know where I live and no matter what you say that you don't need a pack I will always be here for you. Remember? We're brothers, through thick and thin," Derek's green eyes bore into hos brown ones.

"Thank you…" Scott's voice is tiny, before he exits the car and slowly walks up the steps and onto the porch, looking back one last time to Derek who nods and backs out of the drive.

"You can do this Scott."

Nodding and inhaling the omega opens the door and senses his mother on the couch in the living room.

"Hello," she says and turns on the light switch.

"Mo-"

"DON'T! YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" she screams.

"You do-"

"GET OUT!" Mellissa threw a bag at him; it was stuffed with clothes and some essentials. "Get out and never come back, you are not my son."

Scott stumbles and catches himself on the wall, tears falling from his eyes as he stares at his mother. He grabs the bag and runs out the door leaving it open and he runs until he can't breathe, he's at Derek's loft and crumples to the floor, hands shaking and no air as he reaches for his inhaler.

"SCOTT?!" Erica growls and Derek jumps down from the stairs.

"Down!" he growls and walks to his crying hardly breathing brother.

"Sssshhhh…. It's okay." Grabbing the blue inhaler from the boys pocket her shakes it and brings it to Scotts mouth and squeezes the top and a puff sound is heard and Scott breathes deeply.

"I guess it didn't go good?"

Derek blinks in surprise as his brother bears his neck to the alpha, a sign of submission.

"Scott you are not thinking clearly-"

"Please! Please, I'm sorry, my, mo- I can't I don't want to be alone"

Bowing his head Derek lets his canines grow and bends down to bite the offered neck.

Scott runs his hands through his hair and sighs, "I'm so sorry Derek, you were right."

"Brothers Scott, I will always be here for you," rubbing soothing circles Derek lets the new pack member take solace in his presence.

Up on the stairs Peter Hale watches with a frown on his face…

FINISHED!

Tell me how that was and maybe I will do a sequel, this just came to me and I thought it would be okay.

:)

Over and out: Jaylene Olebar


End file.
